Cute Tattoo Hidan X Reader
by Zuliet
Summary: You've known Hidan since childhood. What things will he dredge up? What secrets does he hide?
1. Cute Tattoo

Cute Tattoo

Today was an easy day; just straighten the guys' rooms like you did every Sunday evening. Normally the guys would all be in the living room or on a mission, so you never had to worry about much. Tonight, however, was different; Hidan had taken to hiding in his room all day. You knocked lightly on the door, reminding him that it was Sunday. He let you in and his eyes followed you as you cleaned. Hidan's room you always saved for last because it was always the messiest.

"There," you sighed, as you shampooed the last of the rug. "That should do it." You went and put everything outside then were going kick Hidan off the bed, so you could make it, when his scythe fell over. You both stared at it for a moment, and then you went and picked it up. When you leaned over, something caught Hidan's eye - a tattoo. He couldn't tell what it was of and had too much pride to ask. He continued staring at you as you leaned the scythe back up against the wall, then he was on you like at cat on catnip. "Ow!" you yelled, getting shoved face first into the wall.

"Shut up and keep still," he snapped then pulled your shirt up. In the small of your back was tattooed two facing dragons with the talon intertwined inside of a sphere with a chain attached to it. Hidan traced the tattoo lightly with his finger then traced up the chain. Hidan shoved your shirt up higher and found the chain connected to a snake eating its own tail encircling the Japanese symbol for 'believe' on your left shoulder blade.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, tracing the dragon on your shoulder.

"It's a tattoo," you said simply, he shoved you harder into the wall.

"I know – but what's it mean?"

"Ow," you mumbled and he backed off some. "It's to remind me to stay strong and forever keep my beliefs close to me. The dragons on my lower back mean strength while the dragon on my shoulder that's eating its tail means 'immortality' and then the symbol it's circling obviously means 'believe'; the ones on my shoulder are tattooed over my heart. It sounds kind of silly, what with the mix of symbols, but –"

"It's not silly," Hidan mumbled, "in fact – it's kind of cute." He gently kissed the symbol on your shoulder blade then let you go.

"Why'd you – never mind," you sighed, shaking your head. "I – I better be going."

"You're cute, ya know," said Hidan when you were near the door.

"I –" You looked at him; he looked away with a light pink tint on his cheeks.

"You've always been cute, since we were kids." You chuckled at him,

"You have your moments." You went over and kissed his cheek, then walked out of the room with a huge smile, "he thinks I'm cute!"


	2. Sing To Me

Sing To Me

You skipped through the hide out, humming an old song your mother had sang to you and Hidan in your childhood. Your little run in with your childhood friend had dredged up old memories – lovely memories for you. Well – mostly. Most of the ones of being in public with Hidan never ended well, but – hey, what could you say?

"… And the birds fly away,

Through the storm.

To where the sun shines

Above the misty clouds," you sang, stepping on a chair to dust some shelves of scrolls. There was a chuckle behind you. You jumped causing you to fall backwards. However, you didn't hit the ground, instead, a large pair of arms caught you. You blushed and looked up – into the face of Hidan.

"You're fucking singing that damn old song," he questioned, you stared at him. "If I fucking remember right the next verse is:

'Somewhere above the babbling breeze

And the bubbling brooks.

Where the stones lie cool and clammy

And up on a hill an old dog sits

Howling with the wolves to the moon.'" You were surprised he still remembered; that song was probably the last thing he ever thought about.

"Yeah; you remember how my mother used to sing that to us all the time – especially when you were angry," you chuckled, remembering how Hidan used to throw stones at kids and threaten them. "Actually, I believe there was hardly a time when you weren't angry or threatening someone."

"Only when I was fucking alone with you." Still sitting in Hidan's arms, he began to lean down an odd light in his eye. You mentally freaked out and, unsure what to do, spazzed out and fell from his arms. "What the hell?!"

"I – uh – 'Lovely lilacs and boiling streams

Wait for the goose and gander?'" you squealed then quickly picked up your dusting stuff and ran off with crimson burning your cheeks. Was he going to – _kiss_ you? You shook your head and kept running until you reached the other end of the hide out.


End file.
